Defects
by Mixceny
Summary: "...Zim...We're gonna be okay..." Dib mumbled out as tears started falling from Zim's eyes one last time, "I promise you...We'll find each other again..." ZaDR, Slight OOC, Trigger Warning: Suicide, Neutralization


A small robot was watching the Crazy Monkey show, sitting on a bright purple couch. Big blue orbs were focused intently at the yellow and brown dancing monkeys on screen, a slurp monkey in hand.

"GIR!"

She quickly got up and ran to the toilet in the kitchen, pulling the lever and sliding down the narrow tube into the lab, "Yeesss?" She said enthusiastically, and Zim glared at her, "We're going back to Irk, I was summoned by The Tallest..." He looked down at his feet, "I have been judged as a severe threat, they'll destroy this planet if I don't leave now." 5 years ago, he wouldn't have cared what happened to Earth, But the years he's spent there have shown him what a wondrous place this planet can be, and just how similar some humans can be to defects.

She pouted at the small green Irken, "But...What about Maary?" This seemed to cause the boy pain, as he spoke in a near whisper, "Dib will be fine. You will stay here with him, I'll claim they dismanted you. I destroyed your tracking chip last night during repairs, so to them you're as good as dead." Her eyes went wide, "Why do you wanna leave us heereee?" She started bawling and clinging onto Zim like a child, flailing her legs, "Pleeeaase don't go masterr!"

Zim walked out to the door, pulling it so hard he left a small hole in the wall, and tossing his once-slave out. Quickly, he shoved the door closed and rode his elevator to the voot. With a command, the house was reduced to a small box to the side of him, and off he went, Gir staring at him from the concrete road below.

* * *

Gir sat there and cried as he watched his masters ship leave. Why did he have to go? She knew what Zim had coming for him, and now she had to deliver the news to Mary?! Gir was scared, but knew she had to press on and be a strong robot. Slowly, she stood to her feet, and began trudging towards the teen's house. "Wait..." She stopped for a moment, then started rocketing towards his house, "Mary had cameras!" She was fearful for what Dib might be doing, knowing that despite the rivalry, they were close. Dib had very strong feelings from his own words, and Zim was in the boat, but they never spoke of it to anyone except the little robot that kept their shared secret.

Dib sat in his room, still staring at the one active camera that was attatched to the spacecraft. He watched as Zim landed, two security guards next to his pod to take him to the chamber. Tears filled the little aliens eyes, and it killed the teen to see his only friend be taken away like this. What were they going to do to him? Would be be okay? At least Earth was safe...

He jumped when a tiny space robot hit and bounced off the window, causing the boy to chuckle a bit, "Hey there Gir..." He opened the window for Gir, the blue-eyed creature zipping inside and hugging the boy, "Maaryyyy! Master's gonee..." The tiny robot's eyes watered as she looked up at the other. Dib nodded slightly, "Yeah, I know...Maybe one day he'll come back?" The black-haired boy questioned hopefully, to which Gir quickly shook her head, "Noo...Marryy...They gonna neutralize himm..."

The teen tilted his head confused, "Neutralize?"

"They gonna kill mastah!" She screeched, shaking the boys leg before hugging it tightly. The smaller body was trembling under him, and he was starting to shake himself, "No...No Zim can't die..." He whimpered, amber orbs filling with salty tears of his own, "We have to help him Gir! Sure, he may have wanted to take over the world, but he..." Dib paused and sat down in his chair, looking down at his hands, "He...Actually cared about me..."

He broke, sobbing into his hands, body trembling. He felt like his whole world had crashed down on him, the only person to even look at him and not see him as insane, was about to be killed by his own leaders.

Gir looked up at him, "We can't help him Mary, they'll kill da Earth peoples..." She sniffled, "Mastah left to protect you..." While he was talking, Dib had turned to his desk and found a small blade that he has used as a kid as a means of escape. He never thought he'd pick it up again, but he kept it around in case something happened. His face grew dark when he looked at Gir, who was watching him, absolutely horrified.

"Show me Zim..." When the robot shook her head, he growled and threw it across the room. Gir was in shock, she'd never seen him this angry. He quickly grabbed her up, glaring amber eyes staring right into giant blue glass, "Show. Me. Zim. Now." He whispered the words, "Or I'll reprogram you so that you will..." She whimpered, reluctantly emitting a small hologram in her hands. All Sir units had this ability, but they rarely used it due to the intercoms.

* * *

It showed Zim attatched to some sort of machine, arms and legs spread and enraptured in some tubes. The boy was obviously afraid, looking around, trying to find an out. "Please don't do this..." He whimpered. Dib sighed and let the blade glide across the already scarred, pale flesh, small beads of red quickly forming. "Mary..." Gir whimpered and attempted to move, only to have the teen shove her back down with the now lightly bleeding arm, "Shut up Gir..." He was shaking pretty intensely, it was making his stomach start to churn. He didn't care if he threw up at this point, he wasn't going to live to clean it up anyways.

Dibs eyes flashed back to the screen, where the Tallest were not standing before his Irken friend, demonic grins on their faces. Red laughed, "Oh how long we've waited for this moment! The day we get rid of Zim!" They walked around him, metal tapping against their shoes and echoing in the small pink chamber. "We decided to have a live viewing of this, don't want a miss a second of your neutralization." Purple said as they both stopped in front of him. Zim growled at them, "I trusted you as my leaders! Why are you doing this?!" The two rolled their eyes, and Purple retorted, "Well lets see. You destroyed a big area of Irk, and killed our previous tallests, and nearly got everyone in training neutralized! Did I miss anything?" He looked ar Red, who shrugged, "Just that, according to his Pak, he has emotional and physical capabilities that Irkens shouldn't. Love? Lust? You're an invader! Why would you let those override?" They both said the next words together, "Oh that's right, you're defective." They nearly spat the last word.

"Love...Dib..." Zim whispered, "Zim is broken...Zim can love..." Tears fell down his face once more. Dib could barely stand to watch, but yet he was unable to look away as the Purple Tallest yelled "Start the neutralization process!"

A flinch of pain came from Dib as he pushed the blade hard into his skin, causing a deep gash on his arm, "Don't worry Zim..." He did the same on the other arm, "Wherever things go after they die, we'll face it together..."

A claw grabbed onto Zim's Pak, pulling it off with a sharp tug, and a small life counter emitting from his chest.

9:59...9:58...9:57...

Zim watched in horror as wires shot from his Pak and latched onto two small holes on the wall, and a monitor in front of him flicked with an image of an Irken and a meter, indicating how much data was still in his brain. "This is it..." He whimpered, glaring as the Tallests chuckled and ate popcorn at the sight.

6:55...6:54...6:53...

Dib watched, wishing there was another way. He felt his body starting to feel lightweight, and knew he was going down soon, "Hopefully wherever idiot space monkeys go..."

Zim had started speaking at the same time, which made Gir almost cut the transmission from crying, "Hopefully wherever stupid human-filth ends up..."

They both said it together, not realizing it, as both were to zones out from energy loss, "I'll end up too..."

3:06...3:05...3:04...

Zim was almost completely gone, his Pak destroyed at this point. All that was left was for his timer to run out. Dib was bleeding out fast, and could to longer stand. He simply layed there, numbly, staring at the screen.

"So, lets see how your little "Dib" is doing! Gir didn't come back with you after all, and his backup tracker is still active!" Purple said all-to-gleefully With a snap, a monitor showed up, projecting exactly what Gir was seeing, "Aww, poor boy didn't want to live without his defect!"

Red sighed, "Humans really are pathetic...How did they even last thing long?" Purple shrugged, as Dib's almost lifeless eyes grew a bit at the sight. They could see eachother, as scary as it was, together, one last time.

Zim's antennaes perked up slightly, red orbs looking up at the screen. "Dib..." He used almost all his strength just to say that one word. He was consious, but unmoving. "...Zim...We're gonna be okay..." Dib mumbled out as tears started falling from Zim's eyes one last time, "I promise you...We'll find each other again..."

9...8...7...

"Dib...Zim...Loves..."

6...5...4...

They both fell unconscious, Dib right after Zim.

3...2...1...

"Neutralization complete." The computer said monotonously, causing a cheer from the two living Irken in the room. "Finally!" Purple laughed, "So, wanna go to Foodcourtia? I heard they found these new chips called 'Doritos' in one of the old ships!" Red's eyes lit up, "Lets go!"

* * *

Gir just sat there, trembling, to sad to cry, to in shock to move. She felt herself starting to shut down from the trauma, as she wasn't made to feel such a strong emotion. "The others need to know..." She thought, and shakily slid of the bed and ran down the steps shouting, "MARRYY'S DEAD! MASTAHS DEAD!"

Gaz looked up from her GameSlave, a 'Game Over' sound chiming from the small device. Professor Membrane happened to be home, and he just froze in place in shock at the words, "My son...Dead?"

Gir looked up at them, eyes flickering as she had set herself to self-destruct. She spoke in a computer life voice, her body sparking, "Dib and Zim are dead. Now Gir is too."


End file.
